Consciousness is variously defined as subjective experience, or awareness, or wakefulness, or the executive control system of the mind. Some theorists—most of whom are physicists—have argued that classical physics is intrinsically incapable of explaining the holistic aspects of consciousness, but that quantum theory provides the missing ingredients. The most notable theories falling into this category include the Orch-OR theory formulated by Stuart Hameroff and Roger Penrose. Some of these quantum theories offer descriptions of phenomenal consciousness, as well as quantum interpretations of access consciousness.
The consciousness level of living organism is usually divided into four main levels: The first level is known as the instinctive level of consciousness, and it is defined as the lowest level of consciousness (mostly animals). The next level, the second level, is known as the emotional level. The third level is known as the logical thinking level where most of the people usually positioned, and the fourth level, the highest level, is known as the quantum thinking level. The ability to move up from the third level to the fourth level results in a change in the level of consciousness from a state of force to a state of power.
Dr. Valerie V. Hunt published a book “Infinite Mind: The Science of Human Vibrations of Consciousness”, which elucidates an energy field that permeates the body. Using Kirlian and enhanced computer photography, as well as new instrumentation to record the human energy field as vibrations (i.e., frequencies), Dr. Hunt's work goes well beyond current mind-body theories. In her continuing research into consciousness, Dr. Hunt explains that the goal is not to give you emotional peace and relaxation, or follow any particular philosophy, but to access the mind field, not the brain, in order to view everyday problems from a higher level of consciousness. This can be done as scientists who have redefined the mind have discovered vibratory frequency patterns that coexist with patterns of consciousness.
The Human Energy Field & Consciousness (as documented in the Bioenergy Research Laboratory at UCLA) discloses that the atomic electrical energy of the cells becomes the auric field. The field is both inside and outside of the body where it colors all sensory information that must pass through the field and skin before it gets to the sensory nerve endings. Because the field has a corona on the outside of the body it is in direct contact with all the energies of the environment, living, mineral, and celestial. This is the primary way humans interact with the world. The human field is a dynamic ever-changing series of patterns of frequencies that oscillate up to one million cycles per second making it the fastest and most elaborate of the body's electrical systems. Each person has a unique signature pattern of frequencies, his base reference, to which he returns when his field is not stimulated. This is a base reference from which his field responds to other fields. The mind-field is the highest level of memory, containing information about the physical body, thoughts, feeling states and past and present life experiences, particularly if memory is of profound experiences. Emotions connected with higher states of consciousness organize the mind-field and make it susceptible to new and threatening situations. This level of emotion is the deepest motivation of behavior.
Psychiatrist and consciousness researcher Dr. David R. Hawkins developed a “map” of the levels of human consciousness (also called the Scale of Consciousness) that uses a muscle-testing technique called Applied Kinesiology (AK) to document the nonlinear, spiritual realm. According to Hawkins, humans live at vastly different “levels” of consciousness. All these levels, along with the “truth level” of ANY true/false style inquiry, can be tested for truth and numerically “calibrated” through muscle testing, on a logarithmic scale of 1-1000. According to Hawkins, any person, concept, thought or object that calibrates at 200 (The level of Integrity) or above is positive (“power”); anything below 200 is negative (“force”).
According to Hawkins, the energy of a human thought is nonetheless absolutely measurable. A thought that emanates from the 100 level of consciousness will typically measure between log 10−800 million to log 10−700 million microwatts. On the other hand, a loving thought at the consciousness level of 500 measures approximately log 10−35 million microwatts.
Briefly, each level of consciousness (LOC) coincides with determinable human behaviors and perceptions about life. Each level represents a corresponding attractor field of varying strength that exists beyond our three-dimensional reality. There's a critical point within each LOC from which its field gravitates (or entrains).
The numbers on the scale represent logarithmic calibrations (measurable vibratory frequencies on a scale which increases to the tenth power) of the levels of human consciousness and its corresponding level of reality. The numbers themselves are arbitrary; the significance lies in the relationship of one number (or level) to another. In the book “Power vs. Force: The Hidden Determinants of Human Behavior” by Dr. David R. Hawkins, there's an example for a hierarchy of levels of human consciousness (see FIG. 1). From low to high, the levels of consciousness are: shame, guilt, apathy, grief, fear, desire, anger, pride, courage, neutrality, willingness, acceptance, reason, love, joy, peace, enlightenment (e.g., Dr. Hawkins' scale is from 1 to 1000; a similar scale could be devised from 1 to 10 where 2 is courage and 5 is love).
While one can pop in and out of different levels at various times, usually there's a predominant “normal” state for each individual person. Hawkins defines these levels as a logarithmic scale, so there are far fewer people at the higher levels than at the lower ones. An increase from one level to another will result in enormous change in a person life. People can be ranked at these levels. Usually, within most people life, some parts of the life can be at different levels than others, but a person should be able to identify the current overall level.
According to the aforementioned researches and theories the level of consciousness can be defined as a range of frequencies, wherein each level is represented by specific frequency. Wherein, the higher the level of consciousness the higher is the frequencies. The value of each frequency is represented according to a logarithmic scale, thus the differences between adjacent frequencies values on the scale are relatively very high.
Progressing from one level to the next requires an enormous amount of energy. Personal growth experiences often occur in the form of a quantum leap—a strong and radical shift from one mindset to another. Without conscious effort or the help of others, many people likely just stay at their current level until some outside force comes into their life.
Going up even one level can be extremely hard; most people don't do so in their entire lives. A change in just one level can radically alter everything in someone's life. For example, people below the level of courage aren't likely to progress without external help. But, when someone hit the level of courage, all the past fears and false pride seems irrelevant.
In addition, today, most decisions of the people who need to make decisions, are results of job tests, human resources filtering, and other entities who need to define the personality type of a subject, all these are usually using techniques that are based on the subjective feedback from the subject, such as the answers of the subject to an introduced and predetermined set of questions. However, such techniques are very limited as they don't have the ability to provide an objective feedback from the subject. Moreover, although each person has a consciousness genetic code that affects his or her decisions, most people are not aware of it and how it affects them, thereby creating barriers to success.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a system which is capable of obtaining a better decision making for a person based on a personal level of consciousness.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a system and method for aiding a person to improve the individual level of consciousness.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a system for detecting the personality code of a person.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a system for providing recommendations to a person according to its personality code.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide learning and diagnosing system for consciousness level which enables to provide immediate treatment in real-time to a subject according to the subject's progress while using the system.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent as the description proceeds.